


Rare Side Effects

by Skybloodfox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a Twitter Post, Based on the RE2 Remake, M/M, Monsters, Omega Leon, Omegaverse, Sexy Times, alpha mr x, ass eating, go go Mr X!, guys i finally wrote it!, its all good, monster fucking, no beta we die like men, not literal ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Omega Leon eats the red and green herbs only to discover that it cancels out his suppressants thus causing him to go into heat while surrounded by monsters.





	Rare Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the RE2 remake so I've had to rely on peoples playthroughs on Youtube. This is a result of discussions on twitter and finally a poll that had it come down between Lickers, Mr. X, Hunk, and Zombies. Mr. X won the poll so here it is! :D

Leon was _fucked._

He was hiding in the linen closet in the hallway between the STAR’S Office and the library, curled in the corner of the room. One hand was clamped over his mouth while the other roughly palmed his hard prick through the rough material of his pants. Outside of the room he could hear those-those _Lickers_ creeping up and down the hallway, their attentive screeches echoing even into the room when a zombie crossed their path.

In a way, it was a good thing Leon was where he was. It was a small area, the Lickers wouldn’t come inside, and the area wasn’t flooded with zombies. Furthermore, it was a miracle that he’d lost that giant hulk of an Alpha somewhere in the East Wing of the building. The memory of those pounding footsteps caused goose bumps to crawl across the exposed flesh of his arms and the hair on the back of his neck to rise. It had been dangerous, running into him unsurprised like that. Especially given his current _condition_.

A breathless moan slipped past his fingers as he ground against the palm of his hand, trying to ignore the slick dripping down the back of his thighs. He turned his hand, slipping his fingertips into his mouth. The taste of sweat and gunpowder danced on his tongue as he greedily sucked his fingers.

According to a product monograph of his suppressants, consuming a combination of the healing red and green herbs that were scattered around the station and the city itself nullified the effect of suppressants and with it caused Leon’s heat to hit him like a brick. It started with chills and sweating followed with freezing when a zombie alpha lurched for him with bared teeth and clawing hands. The omega part of Leon was confused by it; shouldn’t he submit to an alpha? But it was dangerous and smelled _horrible_.

Thankfully the stench kept him at bay, but as he fled through the police station, the other alphas trailed behind him, groans and low moans escaping from hanging jaws and bloody mouths. Running into the massive Alpha, Mr. X, Leon assumed, had almost caused him to drop to his knees. Thankfully he still had half a mind left and bolted to where he was now: hiding amongst the linen closet while his body burned with unmet need and a desperate desire to reproduce.

Leon slid to his knees, and hurriedly worked on the belt and zipper of his pants, shoving the material down enough that it pooled mid-thigh, the scratchy material caught on the ties there, but the room filled with the scent of slick and need. He licked his lips, eyeing his already dripping cock while he sat and spread his knees. He spat onto the palm of his hand and moaned low as he curled it around his length, giving it a tentative tug and thrusting into his hand in response. The material of his half gloves felt _amazing_ and he knew once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Especially when he reached behind him, his fingers slipping between pale cheeks of his ass and teasing tight ring of muscle he found.

He shut his eyes, mouth falling open as he easily slipped his fingers in when he stroked his cock at the same time. He couldn’t stop the loud moan that escape, just like he couldn’t stop himself from falling forward, his chest against the floor and rubbing his cheek against the wood. He rocked his hips again, fucking himself on his fingers and pumping his cock. It wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him, he’d need an alpha’s cock or at least a toy to knot himself on.

Over the pounding in his heart, he tried to remember if he’d seen one somewhere; anywhere. There had to be one, right? Maybe in evidence? Or that room with the various lockers and the missing number key? He licked his lips, moaning again as he quickened the pace on his dick, jerking and stroking it while he pushed his fingers in as deep as he could into his ass, the muscles in his thighs quaking. He was getting closer, it wouldn’t be enough, his heart beat was increasing, almost drowning out everything, even his breathing—

The Licker screeched, the door was shoved open, and Mr. X stepped inside the small linen room where Leon knelt on his knees, feverish cheek to the floor, exposed and on display before the massive alpha.

Frozen on the floor, Leon could only stare up at the alpha, shaking, his cock still hard in his hand, and much to his shame all he could think of was how big the alpha was and _how big his knot would be_. The thought made Leon whimper as white-hot shame flushed through him, making him wiggle his hips in embarrassment. The alpha was going to kill him, and Leon was going to die like some stupid omega, and that would be that.

The door to the linen closet slowly opened and a Licker leaned inside, his tongue flickering in the air and letting out a pleased cooing sound. Mr. X kicked the door shut, sending the Licker sprawling into the hall with a painful screech. All without breaking eye contact with Leon. Before Leon could move, the alpha stepped closer to Leon, his cold gaze crawling over Leon’s exposed body to focus on his ass.

Leon slowly slipped his fingers free from his ass, clear slick clinging to the digits. He swallowed and grabbed the meat of his left cheek, pulling it aside to reveal his swollen hole.

“P-Please,” Leon whispered.

The alpha approached and Leon squeezed his eyes shut. This was it. This was how he was going to die. There was a heavy _thud_ behind him and Leon paused, blinking as he peered over his shoulder to stare as the alpha knelt behind him, its own breathing increasing. Mr. X leaned closer to Leon’s ass and suddenly large leather bound gloves grabbed the back of his thighs. Leon squeaked, and squeaked louder when he felt a wet tongue drag along the soft skin of his back thighs, hot breath teasing his balls before finally lapping at his ass.

A loud squeal worked its way up Leon’s throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth before it could escape. He shook as the tongue continued, licking him, teasing him, _tasting him_. He couldn’t stop himself from grounding backward against the face pressed between his cheeks but when it abruptly pulled away, Leon sobbed. It’d felt good.

Shuffling behind him and Leon couldn’t dare hazard a look. From the corner of his eye he saw his shotgun and flash bangs and while he knew he could use them, he was soaked with slick and had no idea what would happen if he encountered an alpha zombie in the hallway. When he felt something hot and hard poke against his back thigh, Leon tuned, mouth parting in confusion before a large hand grabbed the back of his uniform and slammed him against the floor, leaving his breathless and gasping for two very different reasons.

The first was that the hand was _heavy_ against his back, it was keeping him in place so all he could do was squirm on his knees. The second was the thick cock pushing into him, forcing him open on it. He keened, shaking his head as the cock seemed to continue, rubbing against his prostate and filling him up to his limit, burning and marking him all at the same time. When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, that he would burst, he felt the material of Mr. X coat against his back and thighs and let out a weak mewl as the alpha paused.

Leon pressed one hand to his stomach, blanching slightly at the feel of the alphas cock against him. God, if he was filled with cum—

The thought escaped him because the hand along his back moved up and grabbed hold of his shoulder, keeping him still while the other settled on his hip, squeezing and keeping him firmly locked in place. Leon moaned, scrambling at the floor as the alpha slowly drew his cock out before thrusting forward with a snap of his hips.

Leon cried out as the alpha set a pace that left Leon bruised and sore and _fucked_. He moaned, sweat dampening his brow as he tried to mimic the alphas fast past but unable to move, unable to shift or even stroke his own cock that drooled beneath him. His teeth rattled as he moaned long and loud, uncaring for whatever came to investigate. He’d never had a cock this big before, he’d never been fucked like this before. It was animalistic and savage and Leon could only hold on, moans and helpless “ _uh-uh-uh!_ ” sounds filling the room.

The first orgasm pulled the breath from his lungs and he trembled, shaking his head while the alpha continued. By the third one, Leon was drooling, saliva dripping down his chin as he panted, one eye shut and his cock leaking a steady stream of cum between his legs while his body threatened to fall apart.

Suddenly, the hands holding him tightened and the pace increased and Leon was starting to wonder if he just might _die_ when he felt it. The first tease of flesh against the ring of sore muscles. His mind blanked for a moment. He couldn’t take anymore, let alone would the alpha even stay still for the period of time it took to shrink? He swallowed, squirming, but then gasped when Mr. X groaned low and mean behind him and cum flooded his insides. Leon gasped, his hand coming to his belly and feeling it swell as filled him, mingling with his slick.

With a twist of his hips, the alpha jerked his hips free and Leon collapsed onto the floor, shivering in cum and slick and sweat. He turned slightly, panting as Mr. X dressed himself and stood up, righting his hat before giving Leon one last look and leaving the room. Leon rolled onto his back, whimpering as his muscles protested, confused and uncertain and too damn exhausted and heat sick to think about what just happened. He shut his eyes, shaking with his legs spread wide as small tremors of arousal raked through his body.

He passed out with a hand over his swollen belly, cum dripping down his thighs, and a pleased smile on his lips.

 

End.

 

psssst~ come find me on twitter @skybloodfox


End file.
